1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the design and construction of spa covers and the reinforcement thereof. The use of spas has become widespread, and most spas are equipped with covers which when closed prevents debris, rain and the like from contaminating the tub water. The cover further serves to retain heat within the tub.
To facilitate customer handling and storage the cover is made in two sections, half and half, and joined by a flexible flap, thus each half can be reinforced separately.
Some spa owners have expressed an interest in reinforced covers for various reasons. Spa owners who live in cold climates would like a stronger cover to support the heavy snow pack. Some spa owners want a stronger cover to prevent a collapse if an uninvited guest should climb a top of the spa cover.
Many types of spa covers have been designed and manufactured in recent years. Also, many more large spas are now being sold, which require larger covers. This has resulted in problems with covers sagging in the middle after a few years use.
Many owners have bought cover lifters to help raise and remove the spa covers. Thus, adding a few pounds of reinforcement to the cover would not be a burden to the lifter system, and would help keep the cover from sagging.
2. Description of Related Art
I have searched many patents under 4/498,580,584. I did not find any references to structural reinforcing members. The search included: Zell U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,187, Minnick U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,868, Bussey U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,791, Ziebert U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,340, Gray U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,433, Brown U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,415, Pucci U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,600, Pesterfield U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,019, Aragona U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,663, Wendt U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,259.